Just Say Yes!
by UndoubtedlyInsane
Summary: When the door bell rung, Rin was expecting a person asking for donations, or a mailman handing in late deliveries. What she did NOT expect, was the huge box that contained a bouquet and a wedding dress, with the note "Marry me?" stuck to it. Len is determined to make Rin accept his proposal and asks for it with a variety of gifts. TWO-SHOT, no twincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo~! Writing yet another Vocaloid fic!**

**I am also writing a lot these days, cuz I'm bored and I have nothing else to do.**

**I have decided to come back to the Vocaloid fandom, so... yeah. Nothing special. Anyways~~!**

**Has anyone watched the Korean drama A Gentleman's Dignity? This fic is based off the last episode of it, just putting that out there. Also, it is not COMPLETELY like it. I changed some of the scenes and stuff, so yeah. It's probably less romantic and less epic, but... meh. I fail at writing anyways. **

**ONWARDS~!**

* * *

When the doorbell rung, Rin was expecting another person asking for donations or a mailman handing in a late delivery. After all, she still hadn't received the new clothes that she had ordered.

But upon opening the door, she saw a huge box wrapped in shiny paper and topped with a fancy ribbon. She blinked curiously. Looking around the house, she found no one there, not even a car parked outside her house. _Where the heck did the sender go?_

There were a number of strange things about the sudden delivery, but the thing she pondered about most was that there wasn't anything that hinted who the sender was. There wasn't even a return address!

Looking back towards the box, she wondered what she would do with such a huge thing, once it was empty. But when trying to bring it inside, she realized that it wouldn't fit through the door anyhow.

Huffing in annoyance, she resolved that she would just open the present on her porch, no matter what her neighbors would think of her. Sitting on the front steps, she tugged off the ribbon, and ripped up the paper without a second glance. Under the wrapping paper, there was a white box that looked like it came from some expensive store. Uncovering the lid, she found a bouquet filled with roses and her favorite oranges. Under the flowers and fruit, there was a white dress that looked suspiciously like a... _wedding dress?_

Taking out said item, she unfolded it to find what she had suspected. From the folds of the dress, a note fell out. Carefully putting the clothing back in the box, she unfolded the piece of paper, which had only two words written on it, in familiar handwriting.

_Marry me?_

As soon as she read those words, a blush climbed up into her cheeks, and she also realized who the sender was.

Hastily pulling out her phone from her pocket, she dialed the number that she could call while sleeping.

The reply was immediate.

"Hello?"

"LEN! What the heck is this?!" She yelled into the phone, still not over the plea. She could just _see _the grin as he replied in a cocky tone.

"It's exactly what the note says. No joke."

"Len! Isn't this a little to sudden? And you asked me this yesterday!"

"We've been dating for 7 years, Rin. If that's not long, I don't know what is." Len said, his voice somewhat monotone. "And besides! Last time I said, 'wanna marry me, Rin?' Not, 'marry me.'"

"It- It's the same thing! And don't you dare deny it!"

"Mm, whatever. But anyways, I haven't heard your answer yet." Len sang.

Flustered, Rin didn't know what to do. She didn't want to decline, because despite him being incredibly annoying at times and somewhat obnoxious, yes, she did love the idiot. But at the same time, she didn't want to confirm the yes, because she was still insecure and felt like this marriage stuff was coming a bit too soon. So instead, she hung up, not giving him an answer.

When her ringtone blared again, she didn't pick up the phone, thinking it might be Len again. But looking at the caller ID, she realized that it was Miku. Relieved, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rin-chan~! Heya~! Are you free tomorrow?" Miku chirped cheerfully. Reviewing tomorrow's schedule mentally, she realized that there wasn't anything important tomorrow.

"Um, yeah! I am, why?" She asked suspiciously. Miku had a habit of pulling pranks on her, and she remembered that one of her many pranks made Rin and Len get together, through a series of chaotic events. But never mind that.

"Well, Teto-chan, Neru-chan and I thought we could all get together at the cafe downtown for old times' sake!"

"'Kay!" Rin said cheerfully.

"BUT! There's a catch. You have to bring Len-kun! We're all taking our men, actually. Kaito's coming too." She said.

Rin was horrified. There was a number of embarrassing things that Len could do in a cafe setting, and yes, that did include proposing in front of a mass amount of people.

At Rin's silence, Miku spoke again.

"No, you cannot decline. I already gave Len a call anyways. Bye bye~!"

Rin still sat there, listening to the beep that signaled Miku had hung up.

* * *

.

.

.

Rin sat anxiously at her seat, her hands fidgeting every once in a while.

Miku and Kaito were flirting with each other while stealing kisses, Teto and Ted were chatting animatedly about the old days and Neru and Nero were texting to each other, although they were sitting together.

Len was late, and it was driving Rin insane. She was bored, and none of her friends seemed like they wanted to talk any time soon. The only company she had was her latte, which didn't have the ability to speak.

When Miku and Kaito shared yet another kiss, Rin snapped at them, her mood getting to her.

"Will you two get a room!" But before the couple could reply, Len came in through the cafe doors, holding a big shopping bag.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Although it doesn't seem like I was missed much," he said, motioning to Miku and Kaito. Everyone laughed, and Miku dragged an empty seat over so Len could sit.

After sitting down next to Rin, he gave a big smile, while setting the bag down beside him.

"Hey," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Blushing furiously, she slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

"Stop that!"

Miku giggled at the couple's antics and stared curiously at the bag.

"Um, Len-kun? What's in the bag?" She asked. Len gave a secretive smile and squeezed Rin's hand.

"A present for my Rinny." When Rin heard those words, her first thought was, _uh oh. _Rin was going to _die _if the present had anything to do with marriage.

"Ooh! Can we see it!" Teto asked excitedly. _Please no. _Rin thought desperately. Unfortunately, Len's thought process differed greatly from Rin's.

"Of course!" Len said. From the bag, Len took out a box that was similar to the first wedding gift he gave her. But after scrutinizing it a bit more, Rin observed that it was smaller than the one that the wedding dress came in. Len dramatically handed the box to her.

"For you."

Gulping down her nervousness, she opened the box, finding a tiara with what seemed to be diamonds stuck in it. There was a short veil attached to the silver accessory, and a note stuck on it as well. All her friends' eyes were sparkling now, and a squealing mess. The guys were giving envious stares at Len, who had a grin that took up half his face.

Before Rin could take the note, Miku snatched it off first, reading the words on it.

"OMG!" She shrieked. She displayed the note to the whole table so everyone would be able to read it.

_Will you marry me, Rin Kagamine?_

At that, Miku and Teto screamed, while jumping up and down. Everyone at the cafe was staring at them, some with bewildered looks and some with dreamy expressions.

Not sharing the enthusiasm, Rin's forehead fell on the surface of the table.

* * *

**I am ending this chapter here. MEH. If I had continued it, it would be WAYYYYYYY too long.**

**Yes, this is a two shot.**

**I hope this wasn't a drag~. ;)**

**Anyways, review please~! Flames and critiques accepted.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The emo corner is my new home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi~! I'm back~~~~~~! Sorry for the late update. I was going to upload this sooner, but I had to go my grandparent's house... I was low on batteries, and I forgot to bring my laptop charger... /I'msuchafail. **

**I wanted to say that YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST~! Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows! You guys really made my day. :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and chapter as much as I enjoyed writing/typing) it. :)**

**Warning: Fluff overload. :3 I almost died off the fluffiness while writing this. ****  
**

**ONWARDS~!**

* * *

_Love used to be a story book. Love used to be the princesses and princes, love used to be a fairy tale._

_Love used to be a dream, a wonder, and a mysterious thing, nagging at the back of my mind. Love used to be unknown, anonymous; love used to be a ghost._

_Love used to be a million emotions, a million moments of happiness. Love used to be a living fantasy, love used to be a million kisses._

_Love used to be heartbreak, a thousand tears, a thousand cracks. Love used to be a night mare, love used to be sadness._

Love is a fairy tale, a ghost, a million kisses, and heartbreak.

Love is reality, love is _forever._

_._

_._

_._

Nostalgia washed over her, drowning her in a sea of memories. A blush, the light brush of fingertips against her own, and a first kiss. Those were all merged together within this cake shop, the place where she had her first date.

She was sitting at the same table that she had been occupying 7 years ago, with Len feeding her pieces of the strawberry cake he had bought her.

"Say, 'ah'." Len cooed jokingly, holding out a forkful of cake. Blushing, Rin complied, enjoying the cake immensely. After she had swallowed her bite, she took another fraction of cake and held it out to Len.

"My turn! Say 'ah'~!" She said, with a grin on her face. She hadn't felt this happy and free in a long time. It felt good to let go of her stress once in a while.

Len took the piece of cake, chewing it happily.

"Cake always tastes better when Rin feeds it to me!" Len exclaimed exaggeratedly. Rin giggled, laughing at her boyfriend's antics.

"You're so cliche." She said, poking his cheek with her finger. Len gave a sly look at her, and leaned in giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Almost immediately, Rin's face flared red, her cheeks burning.

"Len!" She yelled playfully, slapping his arm lightly. He just laughed, hugging her closer to him.

"You're so cute when you blush!" Len sang, pinching her nose with a jovial expression.

"And you're mean and ugly when you embarrass me like that." She huffed, although she didn't mean it. There was a smile in her haughty expression, giving her away. At first she was giggling, but she soon broke out into a laugh, Len enthusing with her.

"I wish everyday would be like this!" She said elatedly, grinning widely. Len nodded, and held her hands in a firm grasp.

"Then, to you, Rin Kagami, I promise that I will make everyday a joyful one, all just for you." Then he leaned in, and sealed it with another peck on her lips.

"I promise."

* * *

When Rin and Len reached her house, it was dark, stars spilled over the canvas of black. It was beautiful really. It was comforting to know that the stars were always there, although they were sometimes covered by the clouds.

When she reached her front porch, Len by her arm, she saw a package for her, a golden ribbon topping it. She looked at Len, who gave her a secretive smile. The smile told her lots of things. It told her that the present was indeed from him and that she should open it. Her fingers fumbled with the ribbon, the decoration tied tightly together. But in the end, the material unraveled, and she was free to open the box.

Inside, she found a pair of pearly white shoes, ones that went along with her wedding dress quite nicely. Inside the heels, she found a note, that bore the words of, "Will you marry me?".

And she laughed, her voice carrying over the wind, gleeful and free. But she did not answer. She did not answer, for if she did, she feared that the moment might lose its magic. The moment where the air is tense, filled with expectations unnamed. The moment where everything is up to her, and no one can say anything about it. The moment where everything could've been concluded.

Instead of saying yes, she gave an answer that always left the other at a loss, the answer where you didn't really know what to do about it.

"Maybe later."

* * *

After Len left, she gathered the shoes into her room, and took out the other boxes that Len had gave to her. The biggest one being the wedding dress and bouquet, coming next the tiara with the veil, then the white shoes. She took all the gifts out, spreading them gently on her bed.

Shedding the t-shirt and jeans, she wore the wedding dress, zipping it up with a bit of trouble. She set the tiara upon her head, the accessory fitting perfectly. The shoes also fit, hugging her feet comfortably. When the bouquet was in her hands, she turned to mirror, staring at herself.

She saw a bride, a future accented by the pure whiteness of her attire.

* * *

That night, she lied down on her bed face up, staring at the blank ceiling. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, that she thought that they would burst out of the confines of her head.

If her thoughts had such an ability, they would cover the walls of her room with black ink, creating a midnight sky without the stars.

But all those words, which were her thoughts, would all summarize her feelings for him, thousands of statements coming together to form three words.

"I love you."

* * *

The next morning was a relatively sunny one. Cotton candy clouds drifted in a canvas of blue, light streaming down from the fluffy articles of the sky. The day was perfect, the temperature not too hot, nor too cold. It was a fantasy.

In the perfect atmosphere of the day, Rin and Len visited a public park, sitting under a willow tree, picnicking.

"Do the sandwiches taste good?" Rin asked, worrying over the taste. It was the first time she had cooked in a long time, and she fretted about the quality of the food.

"It's absolutely amazing~!" Len said with a comically happy expression. His mouth was still full, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's. She giggled, her boyfriend's silliness forcing a chortle out of her.

"And you're amazing too, silly." She said, pecking him lightly on the forehead. Len just beamed in response, his expression saying, "I know I am".

After finishing the food, they both laid out in the sun, watching the clouds. The feathery items seemed to change shape with the wind, creating shapes that were only seen to Rin and Len's eyes.

"That one looks like a rabbit." Len said, pointing out a cloud towards the right.

"Nuh-uh. It looks like a duck. You see the beak?" Rin said, dismissing Len's idea. Len looked at it again, eyebrows furrowed in a rare moment of concentration. After a while, he kicked his feet in the air in a childish manner, whining.

"I don't see it!"

"You're just not as creative as me." She teased. But soon, Len's attention was take by another cloud, that brightened his eyes considerably.

"Hey, Rin! Doesn't that one look like a heart?" Len said excitedly, pointing at another shapely puff of white.

"Hm... Yeah it does!" She agreed happily. When Len didn't reply, she looked over at him questioningly, to find that he wasn't there. The spot was empty, not showing any sign of the blonde male ever being there. She stood up, looking around, slightly alarmed.

"Len?"

"Over here." A familiar voice called from behind her. Rin turned around, relief easing her tense shoulders.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot!" She yelled lightly, not really meaning it. She put her hands on her hips in a scolding manner, putting a scowl on her face.

"I won't do it ever again!" Len said elatedly, his blue eyes sparkling. "But it was all for a reason."

Suddenly, she felt Len's warm breath on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"I love you."

The words were whispered. They were meant for her, and only her, not for anyone else. They remained between his lips and her ears. But despite this, it was not a secret.

It was told by the brush of his fingertips against hers, when she stares into his eyes, and every kiss that falls upon her lips.

It was three words, but carried a heavy weight, a bag full of emotions. It was three words, but large enough to fill the endless depths of her heart. It was three words, but bursting, spilling over at the edges.

And three words were able to wrap around her tongue, and tell another bout of whispered words, meant for him, and only him. Whispered words that remained between her lips and his ears. But despite that, they were not a secret.

"I love you too."

* * *

After wards, they reached a more crowded area of the park, and Rin sat at a bench, while waiting for Len who told her that he'd get a few drinks.

"For you." Len said, holding out a can of Cola. She took it gratefully, the cool surface of the can a relief to her. The lid was already open, and Rin drank the carbonated drink greedily.

"Man, I was thirsty." She said, wiping her mouth. She had drained almost half the can already, wanting to quench her thirst. She finished the last few drops, shaking the can of all its contents. "That was good." She sighed in content. But when she looked back up at Len, he had a big grin on his face, and he brought something out of his pocket.

It was a small box, the smallest box of every present he had gave to her. And her eyes widened as she saw what it _was. _Len was slowly going down on one knee, the grin never leaving his face.

When he was on one knee, the box opened to reveal a diamond ring that sparkled in the sunlight, people began to stare. There were knowing smiles on everyone's facing, realizing what was about to happen.

Rin fidgeted at their stares, uncomfortable with the attention. A blush of embarrassment crept into her cheeks, and before she could say anything against the little scene Len was causing, he spoke.

"Rin Kagami, will you marry me?"

At that moment, everything seemed to disappear. Or maybe it was that fact that nothing mattered to her anymore. The stares didn't affect her, the park wasn't there, and it was just Rin and Len, just the two of them, the moment enveloping them in an air full of a newly sprouting promise, a new direction.

Everything suddenly became clear to her, and she realized what she just _had _to say. Not three words, but a word containing three letters. Maybe three should be her new lucky number.

"Yes!" She shouted gleefully.

Then the world came back to her, and the park became their settings again. Whoops and cheers of many people filled the air, but the only thing she could see was Len sliding the ring onto her finger, and his smile, a genuine one full of seriousness, but had a gleam of happiness to it.

"I love you." Len whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

She didn't know who leaned in first, but it didn't matter. They kissed, the promise of forever being bound to them with the touch of their forehead as they met, the feel of their lips locking together, and the blissful unawareness that only love brought.

_"This ring will symbolize us, and it will be the sign that says I am always with you, even when I can't be physically beside you. This ring will symbolize forever, a love that is a constant reminder, a love that is forever with you, a love that will never leave you." _

* * *

**OMAKE**

After the wedding, Len came running towards her, his suit flying out behind him.

"Rin~!" He called. When he reached her, he gave her a box, and he smiled his playful smile again. Rin looked suspiciously at the package, knowing Len had something in mind. "It's a wedding present for you." He winked.

Raising an eyebrow, Rin unwrapped it, and opened the box and found a pair of tiny shoes. One were obviously meant for a boy, and the other were meant for a girl, but they were both incredibly small.

They were... _baby shoes. _

At first, Rin's vocal cords failed to work, shock paralyzing them. She just stared at the two pairs of shoes, her cheeks flushing to a bright red. But when she gained her voice back, Len had already sprinted away, knowing the explosion about to happen.

"LEN!"

* * *

**:3**

**I was going to write the wedding scene, but I thought... Nah. The story will be too long... I think. If you guys wanted the wedding scene, just ask for it, and I'll just make it as a companion one-shot to this one... :3**

**Anyways, tell me how you like it, critique appreciated, flames accepted. :)**

**Again, thank you for everyone that reviewed, faved, and followed Just Say Yes! You guys are the best! :D**


End file.
